None of Us Are Free
by Juno L
Summary: "E é ao som desse Blues que seguiremos nossa estória; esqueça as lágrimas, os gritos e brigas. Lembre-se apenas de nosso amor. E dessa vida leve mais que essa amargura. Leve a nossa vida. Juntos. Até que os meios de comunicação a distância existam." YAOI.


**Atenção: Essa é uma fic YAOI. Ou seja, relacionamento homossexual entre dois rapazes; homem com homem etc. Se não gosta não leia. **

** A fic foi marcada como Rated M pela linguagem pesada e pelas possíveis cenas de violência e sexo. Por isso, estejam avisados. Agradeço desde já!**

**Paring: MiloxCamus; MdMxAfrodite; ShuraxAiolos; AioliaxMarin e talvez outros.**

* * *

Ao final daquele corredor havia uma porta de madeira já castigada pelos ponta pés e socos constantemente desferidos contra a pobre. Dentro do apertado cômodo um rapazinho escondia-se em meio as quinquilharias jogadas pelo quarto. Usava como escudo, um pano velho, já manchado de vinho e comida; o cheiro não era dos mais agradáveis, mas iria suportar.

O menino olhava assustado ao redor, não sabia se tinha mais medo da escuridão ou do mostro do outro lado da porta, que esmurrava e xingava. Sabia que a essa hora o sujeito já devia estar no ápice das alucinações alcoólicas. Sua mãe provavelmente estava apagada em algum lugar da casa. No mínimo o pai a surrara até que a mulher perdesse a consciência.

-Solveig!- Berrava o homem do outro lado da porta!- Abre essa merda!Abre!

A cada estremecer da porta, o rapazinho soluçava ; as lágrimas já desciam em abundância de seus olhos e as pequeninas mãos agarravam com força o lençol imundo que cobria seu corpo. Mais um soco contra a madeira e o menino achou que porta finalmente iria ceder.

-Seu bichinha de merda!- Continuava o homem, que cuspia cada palavra com ódio.- Abre essa merda, seu moleque imprestável!ABRE!

Solveig cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos esperando que aquele pequeno gesto diminuísse o medo que crescia em seu peito. Não agüentava mais chorar e, por mais mórbido que parecesse para uma criança de apenas oito anos, desejava logo que aquela porta caísse e seu pai por fim o matasse com uma paulada. Queria só que aquele pesadelo tivesse um fim.

-Faz parar...faz parar...- Pedia numa oração desesperada e entre soluços.

Mais um murro na porta.

Outro.

E outro.

De repente aquele silêncio. O menino conteve as lágrimas e abriu os olhos que ele sequer sabia que tinha fechado. O corpo pequenino tremia demais e suas mãos buscavam novamente a proteção do lençol como se aquilo pudesse adiantar de alguma coisa. Aos poucos tomou coragem para se levantar; pé ante pé o garoto foi até a porta, contudo, não se aproximou demais.

Estranhava aquele súbito silêncio; tudo pareceu acalmar-se, mas experiência que tinha alertava-o que talvez o terror não tivesse findado. Ergueu o braço até alcançar a porta, apenas a ponta dos dedos roçava na maçaneta; mordeu o lábio inferior como quem pensasse se devia ou não abrir aquela porta.

Sem aviso mais um golpe fora desferido contra a madeira. Solveig conteve o grito de susto e correu para o fundo do quarto e atrás. Fechou seus olhos e sentou-se no chão frio, provavelmente iria passar novamente a noite naquele cômodo. Contudo, pode ouvir ao longe o som de algumas coisas caindo no chão e partindo-se; depois o barulho de uma porta batendo com violência, por fim ouviu o som do carro sendo ligado e o barulho ensurdecedor dos pneus cantando.

Seu pai havia saído.

Mais que depressa, o garotinho levantou-se de seu esconderijo e correu porta a fora. No corredor a destruição que aquele homem causara: quadros no chão, paredes sujas, vidros quebrados e até mesmo restos de comida. Com cautela, ele se esgueirou pelo corredor tentando encontrar a mãe. Sabia que se a mulher não tivesse desmaiada pela surra, as drogas teriam feito o serviço.

-Karin?- Chamou com a voz fanha pelo choro.- Karin?

Nada. Ninguém respondia. Continuou a procurar pela casa, cômodo por cômodo, até chegar à cozinha. Do portal de entrada pode avistar as pernas da mãe estendidas no chão. Apoiou-se nas paredes à medida que entrava na cozinha; a cada passo, conseguia visualizar mais e mais o corpo da mãe. As pernas separadas e o tronco torcido para o lado; o sangue ainda escorria com abundância.

Solveig olhou estático para aquela cena; queria poder chorar sob o corpo morto da mulher a sua frente, mas não conseguia. Sua empatia por qualquer um daquela casa se limitava a si mesmo. Aquela mulher que o colocara no mundo não lhe dera nada se não desgraça e dores.

Surpreendendo a si mesmo, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos e desciam pelo rosto magro e pálido, porém não era tristeza de ter a mãe morta de maneira tão brutal que causavam aquelas lágrimas- a dor da perda-, mas chorava de alívio.

Seu pai havia saído e provavelmente não voltaria. E aquele outro estorvo de sua vida- Karin, a mãe- estava morto. Um sorriso tímido brotou nos lábios avermelhados. Fungava volta e meia e com a mão limpava o rosto sujo das lágrimas e poeira.

Solveig então deixou a cozinha e foi até seu quarto, pegou a mochila e enfiou algumas roupas ali dentro- tomou cuidado de não esquecer o livro adorado e que ganhara de presente de uma amiguinha da escola . Antes de sair, pegou na bolsa da mãe a carteira, retirou apenas o dinheiro e deixou a casa.

Não olhou para trás uma segunda vez. Apenas saiu. De pés descalços andava pelas ruas acidentadas do bairro e não se tocou quando o caminhar se tornou uma correria desenfreada. Suas frágeis pernas mal agüentavam o esforço exigido e quase tropeçava nos próprios pés de tão desajeitado que era. A mochila em suas costas dançava ao ritmo daquela maratona pessoal e já ofegava devido a fuga desesperada.

Tão compenetrado estava que sequer percebeu quando alcançou uma rua completamente desconhecida. Só parou de correr quando trombou violentamente com um homem que andava despreocupado por seu bairro. O sujeito segurou o jovenzinho pelos ombros e encarou aquele rosto afoguentado devido ao exercício.

-Teu nome, menino, qual é?-Perguntou preocupado ao olhar para o garoto. Notou que os pés dele estavam sujos de sangue.

Solveig olhou para o homem a sua frente, era como se as palavras proferidas por aquele conterrâneo já não fizessem sentido. Ouviu-o perguntar mais uma vez exasperado. Antes que pudesse responder, uma senhora apareceu à porta da casa onde estava em frente. A pedido do homem correu para dentro e foi chamar as autoridades.

-Menino, qual teu nome?- Mais uma vez o homem lhe perguntava chacoalhando-o levemente pelos ombros.

-Afrodite.- Murmurou fitando profundamente o homem a sua frente.

-Afrodite?- O homem o olhou confuso. Aquele não era um nome típico para um rapaz sueco.

O garoto confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Seus olhos azuis intenso não se abalavam diante da curiosidade ou confusão do homem a sua frente. E também não demonstrava muita emoção ao ter a polícia ao seu lado e um paramédico preocupado lhe perguntando se estava tudo bem.

Quando eles tinham chegado lá?Tudo parecia andar em câmera lenta, e os sons iam se misturando as imagens; logo tudo se foi e um breu tomou conta de si. Afrodite havia desmaiado, ou adormecido, não souberam bem definir na hora.

X_X_X_X_X_X

_**12 anos depois...**_

Sentia que alguém ao seu lado se mexia insistentemente apesar de seus resmungos e lamúrias ; não queria acordar tão cedo ainda mais depois da festa de ontem. Podia sentir o gosto amargo em sua boca pela bebedeira da noite anterior e seus músculos doíam como nunca. Talvez tivesse exagerado na comemoração, mas quem se importava?Ele com certeza não.

-Hey, acorde...- Chamou uma voz irritantemente melosa em seu ouvido.- Anda, amor...

O homem murmurou algumas palavras confusas e desconexas na tentativa de que o deixassem em paz, mas não surtiu efeito algum sob sua companheira. Mais uma vez a mulher vinha sussurrar em seu ouvido qualquer porcaria melosa; por algum motivo, não muito esperto de sua parte, a moça resolveu mexer em seus cabelos. Numa espécie de cafuné, a garota passava seus dedos pelos belíssimos cachos desfazendo-os.

-Pare...- Sussurrou mal-humorado.

-Ora, ora, então estamos acordados?- Brincou a mulher e, contrariando seu amante, continuou a bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

-EU MANDEI PARAR!

Diante do susto de ter o pulso agarrado firmemente pelo amante, além do grito, a escultural loura ficou perplexa. Por reflexo tentou puxar o braço de volta, mas só serviu para que o aperto em seu pulso aumentasse. Soltou um pequeno gemido em desconforto.

-Está me machucando.- Choramingou.

-Machucada vai ficar se continuar a me perturbar.- Respondeu entre dentes.- Agora sai daqui.

A loura olhou confusa para o companheiro. Estava sendo expulsa dali?Era isso mesmo que tinha entendido? Um sorriso sem graça brotou em seus lábios e ela desviou o olhar. Ouvira dizer que aquele homem era temperamental, mas se ele achava que iria apenas usar e abusar de seu corpo e depois mandá-la embora ele estava muito enganado!

-Escuta aqui...

-Não. Não escuto.- Ele se levantou da cama caminhando preguiçosamente para o banheiro, sequer se preocupou em vestir-se; de seu corpo ele não tinha vergonha, muito pelo contrário.

A mulher ficou perplexa diante da atitude do outro. Balançou a cabeça em negação e levantou-se apressada da cama. Catava enfurecida suas roupas no chão do quarto e vez ou outra arriscava um olhada para a porta do banheiro esperando que ele a pedisse para ficar.

Ilusão. Doce ilusão.

Enquanto vestia-se ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo ligado. Colocou a lingerie, depois o vestido; por último vieram os sapatos de salto altíssimo. Nesse meio tempo o chuveiro desligou e a porta do banheiro abriu-se; havia demorado mais que o costume para se vestir, queria ainda vê-lo. Abriu a boca para falar-lhe qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompida.

-Ainda está aqui?

Ela olhou-o cheia de raiva e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Ele apenas a fitou sem muito interesse, o sono ainda estampado em suas belas feições. E sem conseguir dizer mais nada a loura se foi; pisava duro e andava apressada e sequer se importou em pedir desculpas ao homem a quem quase atropelara na saída do quarto.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, - Começou o outro rapaz que encostou-se no portal de entrada.- Mais uma a quem você usa e abusa?

-Você não é melhor que eu, Milo.- Rebateu sem muita paciência e jogando-se na cama. Os longos e bonitos cabelos, agora molhados pelo banho, esparramaram-se no lençol branco.

-É, mas não sou tão cruel quanto você, Afrodite.

-A diferença entre nós dois é apenas uma: eu parto o coração delas de uma vez; você à prestação. - O sueco comentou enquanto olhava para o teto.- No fim, são elas sofre de qualquer forma.

Milo sorriu triste diante dos fatos apresentados. Não podia negar, mas não queria que aquela fosse a verdade; por mais que machucasse aquelas moças não gostava nem um pouco que fosse assim. Acreditava piamente que uma delas seria _aquela_ que faria seu coração balançar.

Mentira.

Ele sabia bem que nenhuma daquelas moças era quem procurava. Eram apenas o alívio de suas tensões, mais um conquista para sua lista. O que podia fazer?Gostava de mulheres, de suas mais variadas formas e belezas, mas nenhuma delas o prendia. Contudo, era verdade que não gostava de magoá-las.

Milo balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não tinham jeito de se acertarem na vida. Nem ele e nem Afrodite. O escorpiano suspirou diante da confirmação. Um sorriso sacana deu lugar àquele triste. Oh, bem paciência. Acertaria suas contas com os deuses mais tarde...Agora, tinha que se arrumar ou chegaria atrasado para a entrevista de emprego.

-Até mais, Afrodite.

-Na volta me traga chocolate, sim?- Pediu, ou melhor, ordenou o amigo.

-Ah, claro...

Afrodite sorriu para Milo diante do sarcasmo do Escorpião.

-Boa sorte.

-Vou precisar mesmo...- Riu divertido indo para seu quarto em passos lentos.

* * *

**Capitulo curtinho; só pra dar uma noção. A fic será dividida entre a infância deles e o momento presente. Estou sem BETA, sou seja, haverá erros e mais erros, por isso, perdoem!Agradeço aquele que se candidatar!^^**

**Dedicado a uma pessoas muito especial que teve essa idéia de louco junto a mim.**

**O nome de Afrodite - Solveig- _é criação minha_. Afinal, quando um sueco, homem , se chamaria Afrodite?Pois é.**

**Dúvidas?Sugestões?Críticas?**

**É só gritar!Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**

**Juno.**


End file.
